Angionn
by Cihtli
Summary: /altern universe/ luego de tantas riñas entre padres, luego de tantas peleas y guerras sin sentido, todo parece ir mejor ahora...


**Advertencia: Basado en los fic, de Gemini Yaoi, los personajes que aparecen aquí no son mios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores**

 _Nelyakai:_ bueno tenia ganas de escribir esto despues de mucho tiempo, al fin pude escribirlo

 **Angionn**

Ese dia amanecio tranquilo, todo era calmado en aquella mañana en la casa de Finwe y en la mesa todo el desayuno ocurria con regularidad, sin duda tranquilo mayormente. Teniendo en cuenta que mucho de lo normal era ver a Feanor peleando con Fingolfin simplemente por x causa que sin duda venia arraigada de hacia mucho antes… pero en fin, todo era normal o al menos hasta donde imaginaba Finwe.

Ese dia Mairen, se había encontrado inquieta, se sentía mal… algo cansada y tan tranquila, que incluso alarmo un poco a Maedhros que la miraba desde su asiento en la mesa, fue entonces cuando noto que se levanto cubriendo su boca "vomito matutino fue lo que pensó hasta que de improviso ella se inclino tocando su vientre mientras daba un gemido de dolor… Se levanto apresurado tomándola del brazo ayudándole a avanzar cuando escucho un susurro leve que venia de ella, a pesar de estar tan cerca tuvo que acercarse para lograr escuchar mejor que le decía "ya viene" de los labios de ella.

Se quedo paralizado por segundos cuando la cargo y de una sorpresa tomo a los presentes pues no estaban listos para ese momento todavía.

¡el bebe ya viene!

Fue la noticia que corrió por toda Valinor, después de todo, se trataba del nacimiento del nuevo heredero de la casa de Finwe señor de los noldor… al menos el rumor se extendió tan rápido en poco tiempo, tanto asi que la noticia llego hasta oídos de Melkor que apresuradamente entro a su casa gritando a todo pulmón la noticia que sobresalto a algunos y a otros simplemente los tomo de sorpresa pero regresaron a su habitual estado de animo; al final tanto el vala como el maia terminaron corriendo con dirección a la morada de Finwe para conocer al tan esperado nieto.

Melkor entro casi tirando puertas en el proceso, incluso algunos eldar terminaron el en suelo por atravesar su camino sin querer; pero en aquel momento el vala solo pensaba en conocer al recién nacido y verlo. Mairon por su parte solo seguía a su amado pidiendo ligeros "perdón" mientras corría para alcanzarle.

Al fin llegaron a donde estaba la gran concentración de eldar, mayormente los hijos de feanor, finarfin, fingolfin, fingon y finwe… ninguna mujer a la vista o al menos presente.

—¿dónde esta mi hija y el bebe?—pregunto notando claramente la emoción en su tono de voz esa emoción de querer ver al recién nacido.

—aun adentro, no dejan entrar mas que mujeres y a Maedhros—dijo uno de los gemelos hijos de Feanor.

El vala cruzo los brazos al escuchar aquello, pensar que tendría que esperar para ver aun al bebe cuando de improviso su maia había tomado forma femenina sin que nadie se diera cuenta y tocaba la puerta para que le dejaran entrar como si nada. Y entrando como si nada, dejo a cierto vala perplejo de asombro…

—¡Mairon tramposo!—se escucho el grito dejando sordos momentáneamente a la mayoría de los presentes…

después de unos segundos después del grito inicial, salió una de las mujeres eldar que estaban ayudando en el parto haciendo un ligero ruido similar a un "sssshhhh" mientras mantenía un dedo en medio de su boca un dedo. Melkor se sintió ofendido tras esto y cruzo los brazos, siendo palmeado en la espalda por un Feanor que al parecer había sufrido lo mismo unos minutos atrás.

Unos gritos mas se escucharon fuera de la habitación y pronto un llanto de lo que parecía un bebe pequeño que case de inmediato seso.

Entonces Miriel, la esposa de Finwe salió finalmente de la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios dejando a la mayoría pensativos…

—fue un varón y uno muy sano debo agregar—sonrio al ultimo caminando a Finwe, fue cuando al fin Melkor y Feanor pudieron entrar a ver al recién nacido.

Cual fue la sorpresa al ver al bebe que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre mientras el padre estaba al lado de ellos cuidándolos de cuando en cuando haciéndole unas pequeñas caricias a ambos en las mejillas.

El niño era hermoso, mayormente se parecía a su padre, tanto en el cabello como en las facciones de su rostro aunque tenia una ternura única que recordaba a su madre; el bebe abrió los ojos levemente dejando ver unos ojos rojizos que mientras mas se abrían tomaban un color verde esmeralda. Así fue como Melkor vio a su nieto por primera vez, como una figura pequeña y frágil que a su vez parecía tranquila y feliz.

—papa—escucho susurrar a Mairen que tenia levemente abiertos los ojos, en los cuales pudo ver un brillo único, uno que jamás había visto en ella antes… uno que había visto en Mairon hacia tiempo pero del cual nunca se había percatado. Melkor se acerco dándole una patada a Maedhros en el proceso… el cual solo se quejo un poco pero intento no mostrar ninguna emoción.

—¿no es lindo? — dijo de repente —es muy pequeño, y tan frágil… soy tan feliz, mi bebe mi pequeño Angionn—

Mairon se quedo pesativo y pregunto:

—¿por qué Angionn?—

—porque ella antes era de Mithril—contesto Maedhros —y pensamos que era el mejor nombre para él… Angionn Norifinwe fue el nombre que decidimos—

el niño se quedo dormirdo de nuevo, ese día fue un momento de felicidad para la caza de Finwe pues ahora el trono estaba asegurado por 4 generaciones; pero mas felicidad era para Maedhros y Mairen pues ese pequeño no solo era el que unia a sus familias como una, si no también… el que unia sus vidas y la prueba de su amor por el otro, aunque en ese intante estuviera dormido en los brazos de su madre.

Fin


End file.
